


Rain

by queermoonie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sick!Rey, This is stupidly soft I need to write some angst to balance it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermoonie/pseuds/queermoonie
Summary: A fluffy reylo drabble based on the prompt "rain".





	Rain

Rey absolutely adored the rain. It had become one of her favourite things since leaving Jakku - the way it sounded as it dripped from the Falcon onto the stoney ground beneath her feet, to the way it ran down the back of her neck and under her poncho - she loved the rain. While most of the Resistance would shelter inside when it began to pour, Rey would be running out to play. While she was their hero it was easy to forget how young she was and just how much of life she’d missed out on, but everyone quickly remembered when they saw just how her eyes lit up when she was jumping in a puddle.

 

Rey’s laughter carried through the base, the joy infectious and forcing one Ben Solo o grin as soon as he heard it. Her happiness was one of the most precious things he could experience, always holding the moments dear. She’d brought him back from the dark, hearing her happy meant he  _ knew  _ he’d made the right decision. But the war wasn’t over yet and Rey needed to take care of herself, she needed to be in good health, so when Ben heard her playing in the rainstorm he was quick to head outside. She never seemed to know when to stop and even while she smiled and laughed, he could see that she was shaking to her very core.

 

Ben quickly made his way to her side, placing his large hands on her shoulders and feeling her shiver against his warmth. She’d had her fun, but it was time to warm up now.

 

“Come on.” He told her softly, squeezing her shoulder tightly as his other hand moved to pull her wet body against his. “You’re freezing, you’ll get sick if you’re out here much longer.”

 

It might not have been the same black it used to be, but Ben pulled his cape from his shoulders and wrapped it around Rey’s, making sure it covered her completely before tucking her head under his chin. Rey felt her teeth begin to chatter as his body warmed hers, leaning her head against him and closing her eyes. He was right, she was going to get sick, but if he was going to care for her then maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

 

As they wandered back inside Rey felt the water running down her legs into her boots, her toes curling at the sensation. The further inside they trekked, the quieter the rain outside was and the warmer Rey began to feel. Her cheeks flushed bright red at the sudden warmth, thankful for Ben leading her back to her quarters. She sneezed - a loud, echoing sneeze (as Rey had never learned how to do anything quietly) - as Ben keyed in the digits to her quarters. 

 

“You need to rest.” He instructed her gently, leading her into the room but letting go of her, so as not to overstep her boundaries. Now it had a chance to dry, Rey’s hair was beginning to curl. He was reminded of their night by the fire, their bond connecting them across the Galaxy as they’d held hands. But right now, she needed to rest rather than be romanced.

 

“You know what to do if you need me.” Ben told her, closing the gap between them just enough to press a kiss into her hair. “Get some sleep.” He said, before stepping back towards her door. Her silence and compliance made it obvious that she would be ill before she woke up, and Ben made a mental note to be at her side with hot soup and blankets should she need them. As if he needed further confirmation of her worsening condition, she mumbled something he didn’t quite hear.

 

“What was that, Rey?” He asked, coaxing her to repeat herself.

 

“I said,  _ I love you _ .”

 

Ben hesitated a moment, opening and closing his mouth several times before he simply settled with a smile. She must be delirious, she had to be. But it wasn’t a conversation to have with her when she was feeling unwell.

 

“I’ll be back when you wake up.” He told her softly. “I’ll come back, sweetheart. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find more of me and my writing over at Reyloitis on tumblr!


End file.
